The Ultimate Gamer
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: A normal person with some fighting skill under his belt is chosen to be The Gamer inside of Remnent. Starting off incredibly overpowered, he has to choose. Does he aid Ruby Rose and piss off someone really powerful? Or does he aid Roman Torchwick and hope that the criminal element pays off? WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore
1. Chapter 1

An explosion.

Thousands of Gunshots all around me.

People dying.

Grimm dying.

Pain.

My girlfriend's are fighting too.

What do I feel?

...

...

...

I FEEL EXHILARATING!

I slashed another in half with my blade and shot one coming at my left with my assault rifle. I ducked under a wild paw and slashed with my blade again, killing another Grimm.

I stopped fighting and weaved my way through the chaos to my first one.

"**** what are you doing?" She yelled to be heard. I grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. She became still and her eyes widened before they slowly shut.

All the blood and gore around us slowed.

I let go of her and weaved around to my second one.

"TAKE THAT GRIMM!" She yelled. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face me. I mashed our lips together. She was shocked for a second before she pulled me closer and closed her eyes. "Naughty boy." I slipped out of her grasp and slid through the murder and mayhem to my third one.

It was pretty easy to keep up with her, despite the fact that she was moving so fast.

"****? What are you-?" She began. I pushed my lips against hers. She was briefly shocked before she began kissing passionately back. Her hand stroked my chin. Sliding out of her embrace, I charged through as the fighting got thinner, to the point where I could barge the Grimm out of the way toward my fourth and final gir!friend.

"****! Get back out-!" She began before I forced her lips against mine. She attempted to struggle out but I held firm and eventually she pushed back slightly. I let go of her and she glared at me, hatefully and lovingly. I grinned innocently and ran back into the fighting,already slashing and shooting.

I ducked and weaved and slashed and shot but the hordes seemed endless. I looked up and saw a Bullhead falling toward me. it collided and I flew away from the battlefield, having a branch forced into me that ended up breaking. I coughed up blood and grinned despite the situation. I broke the branch out of me and fell to the floor.

I checked my health bar.

1/?

So close. How did I lose so much HP?

1 HP means a coma to me.

I looked at the thinning battlefield.

We were going to win it seemed.

But at what cost?

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Maybe, in my final waking moments, I should tell you my story.

Well, here's how it goes...

 **Start...**

I jolted awake.

White. White. More white.

I got to my feet and looked around in a sort of calm panic.

 **Your cool headedness has steeled your resolve! Your INT has increased to 11!**

...

Uh... The fuck?

Hang on, game interface, actions that improve my stats. I read this in a fanfic. Have I become The Gamer?

 **Very Good! Just for that, I'll boost all your stats up by ten. STR has increased to 20! CHR has increased to 20! END** **has increased to 20! INT has increased to 21! LCK has increased to 20! AGL has increased to 20!**

If I was to say stats, would the stats screen come up?

 **Player: Please Enter a Name**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Citizen**

 **HP; 120/120 (Regen 2.9 points every second)**

 **MP: 125/125 (Regen 3.5 points every second)**

 **SP: 330/330 (Regen 10 points every second)**

 **AP: 120/120 (Regen 2.9 points every second.)**

 **Level: MAXED** **OUT! FUCK ME YOUR STRONG!**

 **XP: 0/N/A**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Endurance: 20**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Intelligence: 21**

 **Wisdom: 20**

 **Charisma: 20**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Stat Points: 9999999999**

 **Money: 0**

 **Relationships:**

 **None (Awww... How lonely are you?)**

 **Weapon Skills:**

 **Scythes:**

 **Reap What You Sow: Your Scythe gains a holographic extension, which can then be swung in a wide arc or used for an addition to your normal attack. Enemies caught in the attack of the holographic extension have a 85% percent chance of BLEEDING. Mastered! Intelligence and Strength affect this ability.**

 **Ultimate Grim Reaper: You swing your Scythe around in a circle 3** **times above your head. Fire pellets come out of the blade and make a medium-sized explosion on impact with anything. Enemies caught in the blast are guaranteed to be set ON FIRE and KNOCKED DOWN. Mastered! Strength affects this ability**

 **I'm Hungry: Your Scythe is covered in a Purple glow which lasts for 20 minutes. Any enemies hit the Scythe have 70% of their health drained and returned to you and their Aura is disabled for a few minutes. Only useable once a day. Mastered! Endurance, Intelliegence and Wisdom affect this ability.**

 **Final Time For Fun: Your bring your Scythe down on the ground. Your body then transforms to that of the Grim Reapers. Your Scythe will gain Crowd Control capabilities and will poison anyone hit with it with Abaresin. Abaresin will damage the target's body structure, lowering their Endurance and Strength. Intelligence and Wisdom affect this ability.**

 **Do I Feel Lucky?: You take a coin from your pocket, flick it up and guess the side it lands on. Grab it and show the side. If you're correct, you gain IMMUNITY to all damage for a few seconds. If you're wrong, you get the debuff Lady Luck's Wrath. With Lady Luck's Wrath, you lose 70% STRENGTH and ENDURANCE and you lose 200 Maximum Stamina and HP for a few minutes. LUCK affects this ability.**

 **Buffs and Debuffs:**

 **Gamer's Mind: Your mind has become that of a Gamer. You now have increased resistance to p** **sychological attacks. You also have immunity to PANIC and psychological trauma.**

 **Gamer's Body: Your body is that of a Video Game Character. You don't require food, drink or sleep to survive, though they do restore Health, Stamina, Mana and provide positive buffs. Additionally, you cannot be decapitated or amputated, instead your Health is lowered. Diseases also reduce your maximum Health depending on how lethal they are.**

 **Skills:**

 **Mentor-Level Kick boxing: You have mastered Kick boxing and have the nessecary training to teach others. 200% extra unarmed damage. 100 extra points of stamina. -60% physical damage taken. 20% extra physical resistance. 10% extra status resistance.**

 **Master Tap Dancer: You have mastered the form of Tap Dancing. Extra 100 points of stamina. Some females find tap-dancing attractive.**

 **Singer: You are a better singer than average. Extra 20 points of Stamina. Some females can be serenaded with your voice.**

 **Observe: You can look at something and see details. Mastered! You can see hidden traps, weak points on opponents, a woman's likes and dislikes and all their statistics.**

Well... That's nice. Hey Systems, can I please have a description of all the stats?

 **Oh so polite! Your politeness has raised your Charisma to 21! Your want of knowing more has raised your Wisdom to 21 and your Intelligence to 22!**

 **Strength: This stat affects how much damage you do with melee weapons and has a slight effect on how much damage you take from melee weapons and firearms. It also boosts how much you can carry and your ability to block attacks.**

 **Endurance: This stat affects how much HP you have. It also affects Stamina Regeneration and Health Regeneration as well as your Physical Damage Resistance and how much HP you gain on level up.**

 **Agility: This stat affects your movement speed, your Accuracy, your maximum Stamina, how much Stamina you gain on level up, your ability to dodge and your attack speed.**

 **Intelligence: This stat affects your maximum Mana, how much Mana you gain on level up, your capacity and speed on leaning certain skills, your chance of spontaneous magic discovery, and the speed of your reasoning.**

 **Wisdom: This stat affects your Mana regeneration, your magical damage resistance, your capacity to resist Semblance and psychic attacks and the quality of your reasoning.**

 **Charisma: This stat affects how good you can interact with people. Sometimes, having high enough Charisma, Wisdom and Intelligence can allow you to avoid conflicts and settle matters peacefully. This stat also affects how fast you gain friends and how fast women fall for you.**

 **Luck: This stat plays a part in every skill. It also affects Critical Hit Damage, Critical Hit Chance and your ability to Gamble.**

I grinned. 999999999 stat points eh? Time to start allocating them.

 _A few days later..._

Yeah, I learnt that time doesn't move here, so I can spend as long as I want here.

Anyways, Stats please!

 **Strength: 99999**

 **Endurance: 99999**

 **Agility: 99999**

 **Intelligence: 99999**

 **Wisdom: 99999**

 **Charisma: 99999**

 **Luck: 99999**

 **HP: 36193628/36193628 (Regen 300 points every second)**

 **SP: 5000274927/5000274927 (Regen 500 points every second)**

 **MP: 194793736/194793736 (Regen 450 points every second)**

Alright System, do please start the Game!

 **Let's Go! Knowledge will be implemented into your brain. History, Geography, Grimm Types, How to Use your Scythe, Weapons etc etc.**

Everytning went black.

I woke up and got to my feet.

I looked around the alleyway I found myself in.

I walked out and saw the shop.

 _Dust 'til Dawn_

My quest log opened up.

 **Main Quest: Beacon (Ruby Rose) OR Main Quest (Queen) Ash and Darkness**

 **Which do you choose?**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the shop, l looked around for Ruby. I couldn't see her.

Hmm. What is the date?

 _One quick date check later._

I was a full year before episode 1. Well, guess I'd better start making a name for myself. What better way to make things interesting.

 **NEGATIVE EMOTIONS HAVE REACHED A THRESHOLD! CROSSOVER DUNGEON ACTIVATING!**

The fuck?

The world went from a busy town to a wrecked city.

Dead bodies everywhere, blood, bullet casings.

Wait, there were a few men in military gear from Earth fighting off some zombies.

I say zombies, but wouldn't you see someone with glowing eyes, rotted skin and a huge hole in their stomach?

Well, I suppose I could help them.

Utilizing my extreme speed stat, I simply appeared, in their eyes anyway, a good distance away from them to use my Sniper-Scythe against them.

I actually don't know if it's a sniper, but I know there's a gun there.

Machine gun fire sprayed from my scythe.

Ha! Machine-Scythe! Now this I can work with!

I opened fire on the zeds, aiming primarily for the heads.

I spent seven Dust bullets that day. And killed seven zeds that day. I kept saying that day, that day. It must get pretty annoying, that day. I didn't apologize, that day.

The soldiers fighting them looked around and saw me holding a scythe about as tall as me. The commander jogged up to me.

"Thanks for that pal. Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Simon. Now, before you asked me to come to Black Friday, I will deny you. But, here, take these." I rummaged in my pockets and started pouring my Mana into creating Dust crystals.

 _New Skill created: Conjuration._

 _Conjuration allows you to create items and objects from thin air. The higher your Conjuration level, the less mama required and the better items you can conjure._

 _Mastered! You can create Legendary Weapons and Grade 9 Dust Crystals._

 _New Skill Created: Skill Creation_

 _By creating your own skill, you have unlocked Skill Creation. The highet Skill Creation is, the less stats you need for skills. For example, you can create Heal for less INT the higher your Skill Creation._

 _Mastered! All Skills require 95% less stats to create._

Se-weeet! New skills.

Alright, I poured some mama into my hands and created 5 of every type of Grade 9 Dust Crystals. I threw them at the soldiers, who caught them.

"What're these?" The lead solder questioned.

"Dust Crystals. They contain supernatural powers. Throw them at the zeds and watch them get dead!" I looked over my shoulder as a portal sound was heard. I grinned and ran through the swirly portal. I heard the soldiers give a shout of surprise as I did so.

I landed back on the grass, back in Remant. Ah! Home sweet home! Well, soon.

 **One year later...**

Stats please!

 **Name: Simon**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Legend (200% extra physical damage. Enemies are easily INTIMIDATED. -20% physical damage. 50% status resistance)**

 **HP: 36193628/36193628 (Regen 300 points every second)**

 **SP: 5000274927/5000274927 (Regen 500 points every second)**

 **MP: 194793736/194793736 (Regen 450 points every second)**

 **Level: MAXED OUT! FUCK ME YOUR STRONG!**

 **XP: ?/N/A**

 **Strength: 999999**

 **Endurance: 999999**

 **Agility: 999999**

 **Intelligence: 999999**

 **Wisdom: 999999**

 **Luck: 999999**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 7,837,928,192,444,291,290,111,100 Lien.**

 **Vehicle: Personal Hoverboard. Acts like a real aircraft, being able to ascend and descend. The Hoverboard can fly perfectly at anything less than 3000mph of wind. DNA-locked to you, so don't worry about it being stolen. It's really cool, because Hoverboards.**

 **Relationships:**

 **As The Rascal (Alter Ego):**

 **Qrow- Wants to learn some of your skills.**

 **Ruby- Shamelessly idolises you.**

 **Ozpin- Wants you to enroll in Beacon.**

 **Glynda- Respects you but dislikes your carefree attitude.**

 **Yang- Thinks you're badass.**

 **Blake- Wants you to help her out.**

 **Weiss- Secretly idolises you.**

 **Jaune- Wants to be you.**

 **Pyrrah- Respects you deeply.**

 **Nora- Thinks you're awesome.**

 **Ren- Respects you.**

 **Cinder- Wants you to work permanately for her.**

 **Emerald- Thinks you are a deadly sonuvabitch.**

 **Mercury- Thinks you are just a pampered pretty boy.**

 **Roman- Respects you, and is terrified of facing you.**

 **As yourself:**

 **DOOMGUY: Never spoke to you but is like your brother. A very deadly and intimidating brother.**

 **Weapon Skills:**

 **Scythes:**

 **Reap What You Sow: Your Scyth gains a holographic extension, which can then be swung in a wide arc or used as an addition to your normal attack. Enemies caught in the attack of the holographic extension have a 85% change of BLEEDING. Mastered! Intelligence and Strength affect this ability.**

 **Ultimate Grim Reaper: You swing your Scythe around in a circle 3 times above your head. Fire pellets come out of the blade and make a medium-sized explosion on impact with anything. Enemies caught in the blast are guaranteed to be set ON FIRE and KNOCKED DOWN. Mastered! Strength affects this ability.**

 **I'm Hungry: Your Scythe is covered in a Purple glow which lasts for 20 minutes. Any enemies hit with the Scythe have 70% of their health drained and returned to you and their Aura, if they have one, is disabled for a few minutes. Only useable once a day. Mastered! Endurance, Intelligence and Wisdom affect this ability.**

 **Final Time For Fun: You bring your Scythe down on the ground. Your body then transforms into that of the Grim Reaper. Your Scythe will gain Crowd Control capabilities and will poison anyone hit with it with Abaresin. Abaresin will damage the targets body structure, lowering their Endurance and Strength. Mastered! Intelligence and Wisdom affect this ability.**

 **Do I Feel Lucky?: Flip a coin up into the air. Catch it and guess the side it lands on. If you guess correctly, you gain IMMUNITY to all damage for a few minutes. Guess incorrectly, and you gain the rebuff Lady Luck's Wrath. Lady Luck's Wrath give you a 70% decrease in STRENGTH and ENDURANCE. You also lose 200 maximum Stamina and HP. LUCK affects this ability.**

 **Psycho: You completely forgo defense for offense. Multiply Defense by 2 then add 100% Defense to Damage. 100% decrease in Defense.**

 **Hidden Blade:**

 **Slip Inside: This skill will cover you in a cloak of Invisibility. No-one can see you, unless you allow them too. Stabbing with the Hidden Blade in this mode will give 2000% extra damage and 10000% extra Backstab damage. This skill cannot be activated if 3 or more opponents can see you. Mastered! Agility and Intelligence affect this ability.**

 **Cutthroat: Exactly what it says on the tin. You gain a massive speed boost and slice the opponents throat. ONE-SHOT KILL! LETHAL, USE WITH CAUTION! Mastered! Agility and Wisdom affect this ability.**

 **Non-Weapon Skills:**

 **BFG 3000: You know what's better than a gun? A BIGGER GUN! Summon the BFG 3000 and fuck up everything caught in the blast. Mastered! 999999999999% extra damage with BFG 3000. 3 extra shots with the BFG 3000.**

 **Murdernator: You know what's better than a bigger gun? AN EVEN BIGGER GUN! Summon the Murdernator and Murdernate THE ENTIRE AREA. The cooling panel is also brilliant for scrambling eggs. For some reason, this weapon leaves all buildings intact. Mastered! 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% extra damage with the Murdernator. 2 extra shots with the Murdernator.**

 **RLG 1: You know what's better than an even bigger gun? THE BIGGEST GUN! Summon the RLG, which literally stands for Ridiculously Large Gun, 1 and just murder the entire planet. Mastered! 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% extra damage with the RLG 1. 1 extra shot with the RLG 1.**

 **RFL Murdernator 3001: You know what's better than the biggest gun? THE BIGGER, EVEN BIGGER AND BIGGEST GUN COMBINED! The weapon fires a beam of laser death that is so damaging that sunglasses magically appear on your face and the words: U Mad Bro? Magically appear beside your head. Warning. May cause such deadly beauty that it may make you cry. No need for damage increase, anything it touches dies. 1 shot with RFL Murdernator 3001.**

 **Pickpocketing: The art of taking something from a person pocket without their knowing. Mastered! 9001% extra chance of stealing from pockets. 2000% extra awareness of being pickpocketed.**

 **Stealth: The art of moving quietly, to catch someone unaware. Mastered! 9000% extra chance of being sneaky. Cannot trigger pressure plates. Eyesight improves in the darkness, like a cat. Footsteps, sneaking or walking, are impossible to be heard, even by Faunas.**

 **Negate: Using this Skill will stop anything in it's tracks. Semblance, Aura, Weapons you name it, it will be negated. People using buffs, like Yang when she is hurt enough, will have that buff deactivated. Basically, it turns shit off. Like the Stalker on Warframe.**

 **Charm: This skill allows you to use your Charisma to make a woman swoon and get her to release critical information. That, or just to increase how close she is to you. Or just because you want to fuck her. Mastered! 9000% extra chance of making a woman swoon. 2000% extra Closeness gained when used.**

 **Dominate: This skill allows you to order a person around without them being able to resist. They will, however, look like they are doing the action of their own free will.**

 **Berserk: This skill allows you to make an enemy go Beserk, making him/her attack friend or foe.**

 **Forget: This skill allows you to make a person forget something, like your face or an important piece of information. The amount of memory lost depends on the power of the skill.**

 **Observe: You can look at something and see details. Mastered! You can see hidden traps, weak points on opponents, a woman's likes and dislikes and all their statistics.**

 **Conjuration: You can create something from thin air. 90% less mana used when conjuring.**

 **Skill Creation: You can create Skills not accessible by quests or characters. That, or from other games. 95% less statistics needed for Skill Creation.**

 **The Rascal: You can turn yourself into The Rascal. While you are The Rascal, your stats and skills are multiplied by 2 and you have a 500% increase in LUCK. Also gain the skills: Quick-Steal, Disarm, Climb, Air Walk, Pull, Throw, Barrier and Trap Construction.**

 **Quick-Steal (As Rascal): This skill allows you to move so fast that the human eye cannot perceive it, steal something, then return to your original place with everyone being none the wiser. Mastered! 70% chance of the item you stole being duplicated. 100% increase to the value of the item you stole. Agility affects this ability.**

 **Disarm (As Rascal): You can disarm an opponent facing you. When you do so, you break their weapon. Mastered! 50 points of damage to person being disarmed. 100% chance of disarming your target.**

 **Climb (As Rascal): Climb up or across walls like Spider-man. Course, you can't shoot webs from your hands. Mastered! 200% extra climbing speed. 20% extra damage resistance while climbing.**

 **Air Walk: Create steps made entirely of Aura or Mana and run up or over them. The speed that you can create steps depends on the level of this skill. Mastered! 300% extra durability to steps. Mastered! 9000% quicker step construction. 3000000% extra to weight able to be held by steps.**

 **Pull: Now we're entering biotics. Using dank (wink wink) matter, lift your opponent from behind cover and pull them toward you. When you first activate the skill, there is a couple seconds delay, leaving the opponent suspended in mid-air. Mastered! 100% increase to delay. 300% extra Pull speed. 5000% extra weight able to be Pulled.**

 **Throw: Opposite of Pull, use dank (again, wink wink) matter to lift and throw your opponent away from you. This one doesn't have a delay. Mastered! 9000% extra Throw speed. 5000% extra weight able to be Thrown.**

 **Barrier: A defensive power. Cover yourself in dank (a third time) matter and absorb all damage except fall damage. The only skill with a cool down. 7000% extra Barrier toughness. 90% quicker cool down.**

 **Trap Construction (Mischievous): Create devious traps used to humiliate and trap your victim. Unlocked Exploding Pie trap, Pie trap, Slap Hand trap, Confetti Gun trap and Chocolate trap. Mastered! 200% extra humiliation. 9000% trap creation speed. Able to make traps multi-use. 95% less resources needed to create traps.**

 **Buffs and Debuffs:**

 **Gamer's Mind: Your mind has become that of a Video Game Character. You now have increased resistance to psychological attacks and immunity to psychological trauma and panic.**

 **Gamer's Body: Your body is that of a Video Game Character. You don't require food, drink or sleep to survive, though they do restore Health, Stamina, Mana and provide positive buffs. Additionally, you cannot be decapitated or amputated, instead your Health is lowered. Diseases also reduce your maximum Health depending on how lethal they are.**

 **Passive Effect/Skills:**

 **Mentor-Level Kick boxing: You have mastered Kick boxing and have the nessecary training to teach others. 200% extra unarmed damage. 100 extra points of stamina. -60% physical damage taken. 20% extra physical resistance. 10% extra status resistance.**

 **Master Tap Dancer: You have mastered the form of Tap Dancing. Extra 100 points of stamina. Some females find tap-dancing attractive.**

 **Singer: You are a better singer than average. Extra 20 points of Stamina. Some females can be serenaded with your voice.**

 **Seen Some Shit: You have seen things no living creature should ever see, and come out stronger, and a heck of alot crazier, because of it. 80% extra psychological attack resistance. 10% extra psychological damage. You can tell people your stories, increasing Closeness and getting some tales in return.**

 **Watched RWBY: You watched RWBY when you were back on Earth, and know more about the characters. 200% extra Closeness gain with members of team RWBY. 200% extra Closeness gain with team JNPR. 200% extra Closeness gain with Cinder. Basically, every character in Remnant you have a 200% increase in Closeness with. You have knowledge of future events, and can plan accordingly.**

 **Rip and Tear: You joined DOOMGUY in the destruction of Hell's Legion. Fun, wasn't it? 999999999999% extra unarmed damage. Glory Kills unlocked! 200% extra physical resistance. 3000% extra burn resistance.**

Has it already been a year? Jeez, time flies like an arrow when you're stopping the baddies.

I'm currently sitting on top of the Dust til' Dawn shop, perched on the rooftop in a bored position while flipping a coin up and down, like Two-Face. Why am I bored? Because I'm waiting till either Ruby comes in or I get bored and go find Cinder.

Yes, I'm willing to put my morality to the worst if I get impatient. Don't look at me like that.

Oh, you may have saw my alter ego, The Rascal? I made it up. The Rascal is a vigilante that uses trickery, traps and deception to catch his criminals. Usually, these traps involve exploding pies, plastic guns that fire real bullets and lollipops. Sometimes, I has to resort to physical violence to get my criminal, so I used my scythe. If that didn't impress Ruby or Qrow, nothing will.

Me, not as the Rascal? I'm just a nobody that gave DOOMGUY some help in hell.

But I digress. I can see Ruby entering the shop now. I put my coin back in my pocket and climb down the wall, entering the shop.

It looks exactly the same after a year. I shrug, discreetly drop a Exploding Pie trap on the footstep I knew Roman would stand on, and make my way over to Ruby. As I do so, I place a Pie trap right next to her her foot.

I tap her on the shoulder. She turns and looks up at me. Immediately, her eyes brightened. She stands, right on my trap, and opens her mouth.

 **SPLAT!**

I laughed out loud in my Rascal laugh, which was a mischievous high-pitched laugh, at her misfortune. Ruby stares at me in shock and looks down at her foot, noticing the trap she was standing on.

I helped her clean herself up, before she promptly exploded.

Luckily, I managed to splat her with another Pie.

Again , I laughed while Ruby huffed. We didn't have time to clean her up as Roman came in and stepped on my Exploding Pie trap.

 **Really sorry for those tthat voted the Queen, which was practically all of you. I just love team RWBY to much to kill them off.**

 **Now, as punishment for my actions, I will punish you guys. I hereby order you to find a theme tune for my OC, Simon.**

 **Get searching!**


	3. Chapter 3

I giggled at Roman's misfortune.

Roman looked at me angrily, before he paled.

He also heard that dreaded sizzle. After all, when triggered, the Exploding Pie has a nanosecond of a delay.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

The door, Roman and his goons all vanished.

They ain't dead, much as I would like to, as Ruby would probably lose her shit.

"Holy moly!" Ruby yelled. Immediately, I slammed her face on the desk, knocking her senseless, but not unconscious.

Roman and his goons came in, wiping pie off their clothes.

"Soz Romes. Had to make it look real convincing." I shrugged as I tossed him a Dust crystal I found on Ruby. He looked at it, smiled, and waved me off as an acceptance of my apology.

"Thank you for your assistance, Rascal." He looked at his hired goons. "Get the dust."

The various criminals started filling canisters from the Dust producers and taking the crystals underneath the counter. The old man behind the counter didn't put up a fight, opting to live the rest of his twilight years alive and in peace.

The goons finished filling up all of Roman's various suitcases and taking all the crystals. I followed Roman and his group out when I heard Ruby behind us. Immediately, I'm raised my scythe to block hers and kicked her back, winding her.

Roman turned his head and looked at me. I nodded at him and he turned his head back and kept walking, ordering his goons to start climbing the ladder on the nearby building.

I stayed behind, optring to fight off Ruby.

This is gonna be so one-sided.

Immediately, I cast Observe on her.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Reaper (20% extra damage with scythes. 5% chance for life steal when hitting an opponent)**

 **HP; 500/500 (Regen 24.7points every second)**

 **MP: Not Compatible**

 **SP: 1000/1000 (Regenerate 39.1 points every second)**

 **AP: 400/400 (Regen 14.7 points every second.)**

 **Level: 28**

 **XP: N/A**

 **Strength: 27**

 **Endurance: 26**

 **Agility: 71**

 **Intelligence: 40**

 **Wisdom: 40**

 **Charisma: 31 (51 with moeness)**

 **Luck: 28**

 **Weapon: Crescent Rose (Legendary). 100% extra scythe dmaage,. 20% extra critical hit chance. 100% extra critical hit damage. 10% chance of life steal when hitting an opponent.**

Alright, compared to me, she's like a wet noodle. This'll be easy. Wait, wet noodle?

As I'm contemplating what the fuck the author is talking about, Ruby rushes me. She's using her Semblance so, I'll use my Agility and Quick Steal.

I vanish, yank her weapon from her hands, and reappear where I was, holding Crescent Rose and an exact duplicate of it in my other hand. Ruby blinks as I toss her the original back while putting the duplicate in my inventory.

I take advantage and activate **Reap What You Sow,** creating a holographic extensions. I swing at Ruby, watching her dodge the attack, but smile as I notice her arm bleeding quite heavily.

She looks at the wound, confused and half-panicked. I shrug, charge her, and knock her down. I use **Air Walk** and start running up toward the Bullhead that was just touching the ground.

I enter the Bullhead and stand beside Roman, who flashes a victorious smile at me. The smile drops to a annoyed frown as Glynd Goodwitch arrives as Ruby jumps onto the roof.

Glynda casts that purple spell that launches them purple bolts at us, which I destroy with **Negate.** Glynda frowns and casts that Ice Storm spell. I use **Negate** on that as well. I activate **Throw** and **Barrier** which made Glynda get thrown into an air vent, hard enough to put her through half of the metal and cover the ship in a eery blue glow.

Glynda starts getting to her feet while Rruby starts to shoot at us. The bullets ping harmlessly against the Barrier.

The hatch closes and the Bullhead leaves. But, I cast **Skill Creation** and I throw the newly created skill.

 _New Skill Created: Mind Invasion_

 _Create a copy of yourself and appear as a hologram in everyone's vision. You can touch them and they can't touch you._

 _Mastered! Make yourself appear as though you are actually there, but you aren't. Or are you? DUN DUN DUN._

I cast **Mind Invasion** on Ruby and Grinner as I felt a part of myself inside of Ruby.

...

...

...

Wait. Hold up!

Nonononon-

 **Following Jaune Arc?**

Wait, why am I following Jaune Arc?

I mean, the 'lady killer' blonde is just chilling in his house but why am I here?

Wait...

NONOBOBOBOBOBOBONHTRIRODEWJFJDIEI!

 **Jaune's POV...**

Jaune was sitting in his room, thinking about Beacon. Suddenly, he felt something go inside of him.

 _HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE F_ _UCK AM I DOING HERE!_

Jaune jumped out of bed.

"Hello?" Jaune asked, fearfully.

 _..._

 _Hey Jaune._

"Who's there?" Jaune asked.

 _My name is The Rascal. You may have heard of my actions._

"The Rascal! You're that extremely skilled fighter!"

 _Yeah. Since I'm inside you, possessing you, I'll be giving you my skill. No need to train._

Well, I guess the loud happy yell that Jaune gave was evidence enough that this is something he really wanted.

 **Hah! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? HUH! The story will be from Simon AKA The Rascal inside of Jayne's mind.**


End file.
